Love One/Love Lost
| image= | tag= | author=Carly-san | language= | rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=8 | words= | pub_date= | update= | current_status= }} Love One/Love Lost is written by Carly-san and began online publication in ????. It was completed in ????. Description Plot 1: Costumed Hearts Akane Tendo wakes up in the morning and immediately her thoughts go back to the previous night where Ranma Saotome was teasing her and his other fiancées made fun of her, especially Shampoo who states that she'll being going to the costume party with Ranma. She heads downstairs after dressing and runs into Ranma and, still upset over the events of yesterday, thumps him and runs out of the house. Ranma goes off in pursuit of her. While Shampoo gets her costume ready Ranma locates Akane and wants to know why she is so upset. This sparks Akane off once more and she dumps water all over Ranma before taking off. Ranma chases Akane back to the dojo where Akane goes to her room and Kasumi Tendo sends Ranma to the bath. Nabiki Tendo goes to talk to Akane and finds out what is bothering her, telling her little sister than she is feeling like this because she is in love with Ranma. Heading downstairs again Nabiki finds Kasumi laying out the costumes for the party that evening and picks an angel costume. Later Akane is looking at her costume for the party, Juliet from the play by , and when Ranma comes up, dressed as Romeo, to find out what is taking her so long she tells him that she isn't coming to the party. Ranma convinces her he is going to the party if he can go with her and helps her with her costume when she gets stuck with the zipper. The group then head to the Nekohanten where the party is taking place and shortly after Ranma's arrival Shampoo and Ukyou Kuonij begin fighting over him. Ranma ignores them and, on spotting Ryoga Hibiki, goes over to tease him by calling him P-chan. This causes Akane to go looking for her pet pig and while she does so Shampoo grabs Ranma and drags him out onto the dance floor. Ryoga then asks Akane to dance and when she see Ranma stuck with Kodachi Kuno on the dance floor she pulls Ryoga closer to make Ranma a little bit jealous. Eventually the pair end their dances and end up sitting next to each other where Ranma explains why he couldn't get away from Kodachi. Ranma then takes Akane out onto the dance floor. Ranma mentions that they should try things again without the tape, but Akane doesn't understand that he is suggesting they kiss. Akane goes outside for some fresh air and a chance to think. After the party the Tendo and Saotome families are walking home when Kasumi notes that she ca't find Ranma or Akane. Meanwhile Ranma has gone outside and found Akane. He sits down next to her and explains bout his "tape" comment on the dance floor. He waits for her answer to his question if she'd like to kiss, only to find that Akane has fallen asleep. 2: The Calm Before the Storm Akane is suffering from a fever and she wakes up to find Ranma asleep at the desk in her room and tries to mallet him only to collapse onto the floor. Kasumi is cooking a cake in the kitchen when Ranma carries Akane downstairs and Akane says she must have got the cold from sitting out in the Nekohanten roof the night before. Ranma helps Akane further and she wonders why he is being nice before she asks to be taken back to her room. Once there Ranma collects some water and rags to help with Akane's fever and finds the whole family watching from the doorway as he tends to his fiancée. Later everyone but Akane is downstairs when there is a power cut thanks to a storm. Akane comes down for some water and asks about the lights. Kasumi suggests a bath might help Akane's fever and Ranma takes the girl to the bathroom. Ranma sits outside the door while Akane gets into the furo and she asks him why he is being so nice to her. Eventually she gets out the bath and goes back to her room on her own. Ranma then finds the whole family again watching his interactions with Akane and demands to be left alone. With the powers till out everyone decides to retire for the night (Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome are out drunk in a corner), allowing Ranma to try and broach a question with his mother. She tells him that Akane feels the same way that he does, she can see it in her eyes. Ranma heads for bed but peeks in on Akane on the way to say goodnight. 3: Akane's a MOTHER?! Ranma's NEW Suitor! Tatewaki Kuno accosts Akane, and Ranma in female form, to ask Akane to look after his little cousin Yuriko for the weekend as both he and his sister have other appointments and are unable to do so. Akane agrees, but has to mallet Kuno when he gets too excited. Ranma however is annoyed as he had planned to ask Akane for a date this weekend and now can't. He acts grumpy towards Akane and she can't understand why. Kuno turns up with Yuriko and once Kuno is gone Yuriko asks Akane if Ranma is her boyfriend. When Akane says "not exactly" Yuriko declares Ranma to be her boyfriend and latches onto his arm, something that Akane begins to find amusing. The pair then take Yuriko to a fair going on in Nerima where they all run into Ryoga. Ranma and Yuriko end up in one cart of the ferris wheel and Akane and Ryoga in another. Ranma is able to explain to Yuriko that Akane is his fiancée, but when they are all getting off the ferris wheel Ryoga makes Akane stumble into him so he gets to hold her. Ranma doesn't like the look of this and goes off in a huff with Yuriko to win her a stuffed bear. Akane doesn't realise this and thinks Ranma has simply walked off and abandoned her while Yuriko drags Ranma to the Tunnel of Love ride. After wandering the fair Akane sees Ranma and Yuriko coming out of the Tunnel of Love and she goes to pound him for being a pervert. She is distracted by a fireworks display and Ranma sidles up next to her to hold her hand. Yuriko declares Ranma was a boring date as all he did was talk about Akane before she falls asleep in Akane's arms. This last thing causes Ranma to muse on the way home that Akane would make a great mother. Akane puts Yuriko to bed on a futon in her room and Ranma comes in. Akane seizes the moment and kisses Ranma. 4: Shampoo's Wonder Drug! Akane HATES Ranma?! it is Sunday morning a few days after the kiss and the inhabitants of the Tendo Dojo are going through their usual morning routines. Kasumi asks Akane to return a book she has to Dr. Ono Tofu and Nodoka prompts Ranma into accompanying his fiancée. At the Doctor's office they are teased because they are holding hands. The couple spring apart but Tofu tells them their secret is safe with him. Ranma then suggests getting something to eat and before he thinks it through suggests the Nekohanten. He is surprised when Akane agrees. Shampoo spots Ranma kissing Akane's hand when they think she is out of the room and she plots a way to drive a wedge between the couple. Arriving back at the dojo Ranma and Akane put on an act as if they still hate each other to fool their fathers and after being punched into the air by Akane, Ranma sneaks to Akane's bedroom window to talk to her. However Akane acts like she doesn't like Ranma at all and he runs off to a park to cry in private. Shampoo then knocks Akane out and takes her back to the Nekohanten where Mousse tries to convince her that using the drugs are a bad idea. Ranma has in the meantime had a though and enters the room as Shampoo declares she'll make Ranma love her. Ranma tells her he hates her right now and blames her for what is going on, but Shampoo tries to twist it around to put the blame on Ranma for calling Akane names. Shampoo dangles a cure for Akane in front of Ranma, saying he can have it if he marries her that day. He tells her no, so she destroys the package containing the cure, and Ranma picks up the unconscious Akane and leaves. Later Ranma is trying to figure out what to do when Mousse finds him out and about in Nerima and explains that while Shampoo destroyed the easy cure, there is a much harder way to cure Akane that still exists. Ranma returns to the dojo and finds Akane practising her martial arts. He disarms her first angry reaction to his presence by kissing her, but she then beats him up with a new special technique. She then tells him he can utter his last words before she disposes of him and Ranma tells her that he will always love her. Akane comes out of the anger that was gripping her and falls, crying, into Ranma's arms. Nabiki and Kasumi step in the the couple are bundled to Tofu's clinic to check out Akane and have Ranma's wound seen to. The pair lie on a clinic bed together and Ranma explains to Akane how she had been drugged by Shampoo. Akane admits that she can't remember anything after the visit to Tofu's office and asks if anything important happened in her memory gap. Ranma, reluctant to admit he told her out loud that he loved her, tells her that they kissed. The pair talk about kisses and Ranma waxes lyrical about his first kiss, which eventually turns out to be the one he stole from a sick, sleeping Akane. 5: Kiss and Make-up Akane wakes up and finds herself still on the bed at Tofu's clinic with Ranma in bed with her. She tells Ranma not to hate Shampoo for what she did as if she were Shampoo she would be feeling the same in that situation. Ranma is working up the courage to tell Akane how he feels about her when Tofu and Kasumi come into the room as it is time for the pair to return to the dojo. At the Nekohanten Mousse waits outside Shampoo's room from which she has not emerged since her confrontation with Ranma. Nabiki takes a group out for an ice-cream and Ranma is reminded to use better manners when his mouth gets away from him again. Nabiki reveals to Ranma that she overheard him when he was telling Akane in the dojo that he loved her and instructs him to man up and tell Akane his feelings for her. Akane meanwhile has tracked down Shampoo who is planning to go back to China and offers her a chance to leave on a better footing with Ranma. Ranma finds the pair and Akane manages to get them to repair what friendship they had. 6: A Parent's Love Both Ranma and Akane are in beds at the dojo and feeling under the weather for not following Tofu's order to get some rest. Ranma notes that Tofu's seems to be rational around Kasumi and the older girl admits to Akane that she is going on a date with the Doctor. Akane drops by Ranma's room where his parents are giving his a prod about his lack of action and, after going with Akane to her room, the boy summons up the nerve to ask her out on a date. They leave the dojo to the sound of Soun's wails about his daughter growing up. During the date Ryoga shows up, but gets lost after issuing his challenge, and the couple end up at Ukyou's restaurant where Ranma eventually tries to admit to Ukyou that he is out on a date with Akane. Akane saves him by saying they were kicked out of the house by Nodoka and have simply gone for a walk. On leaving Akane asks him about Ukyou and Ranma admits that while he doesn't want to marry her, Ukyou is his best friend and he doesn't want to hurt her. The couple decide to go to the park and the depart with Akane on Ranma's arm. Ukyou has been watching however and returns to her restaurant in tears. At the park Ranma confesses that his parents pushed him to ask Akane out on a date, but his demand as part of the deal would be that they and Soun don't pressure them into getting married, letting the couple get married in their own time. Ranma then tries to admit his love for Akane but is splashed by water from the park lake and is turned into a girl. Ranma laughs off the change and Akane gets some hot tea to change him back. The couple then head home in good spirits. 7: Ryoga's Little Secret Ryoga turns up at the dojo as P-chan and Kasumi delivers the pig to Akane who is pleased to she her pet. When Ranma comes to her room she hides P-chan under the covers of her bed and when Ranma almost sits on the pig she grabs Ranma in a hug to stop him. Ranma tells her breakfast is ready and departs, leaving Akane to confess to P-chan that she'll need her pet's help to tell Ranma something. Later Akane goes out saying she'll be all day and sits by herself wondering how to break the news to Ranma. Ranma, a little worried about her, track her down and surprises her. Akane then reveals to Ranma that she has known for two months now that P-chan is really Ryoga and when Ryoga then turns up Ranma attacks him. When Ranm goes to throw a ki punch Akane puts herself in the way and Ranma really hurts her. Unable to deal with injuring Akane, Ranma flees the scene. Believing that Akane doesn't love him thanks to her defence of Ryoga, Ranma head to Ukyou's restaurant to ask for her help. 8: Never Far Away It is the day after Ryoga brought a bleeding Akane back to the dojo, claiming she hurt herself trying to walk on a fence rail like Ranma, and Ranma is still missing while Akane is awake but unresponsive having conflated Ranma's departure with the death of her mother. Ranma meanwhile wakes up from a nightmare to find himself in the spare room Ukyou gave him the night before. Over some food Ranma explains how Ryoga was P-chan, that Akane know about this and how he believes Akane is in love with Ryoga. Ranma has an emotional breakdown and goes back to the spare room to cry and sleep. Ukyou goes to visit Akane and gets angry with the girl when she behaves oddly about Ranma. Akane begins crying and tries to graciously let go of Ranma as Uykou attempts to comfort her. Meanwhile Ryoga has found Ranma at "Ucchan's" and after an brief argument Ryoga's correct's Ranma misapprehension by explaining that he and Akane are only friends and he hasn't slept in her bed since she found out he was P-chan. Encouraged, Ranma runs off to the Tendo Dojo where Akane is currently taking a bath in the furo only to be visited by the ghost of her dead mother in a dream. Her mother explains that it was her time to die, that she is always watching over her family, and that perhaps Akane should be the first to make a move in her relationship with Ranma by telling him how she really feels. Ranma runs into Ukyou at the dojo and she releases him from their engagement. A now dressed Akane is determined to find Ranma and talk to him, only to open the front door and find Ranma. He picks her up and takes her to the dojo roof so they can talk. Ranma explains his misunderstanding involving her and Ryoga and at the same time both admit that they love each other. They hug and kiss and till Akane falls asleep. Ranma enters the house and walks up the stair with a sleeping Akane in his arms and a happy knowing smile from a watching Nabiki. Notes See Also External Links *[http://vietcutee81.tripod.com/loveonelovelost.txt ''Costumed Hearts at Mana~Chan's Page] - Retrieved 22-07-2018 References